huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey
Mickey is a contestant from Survivor: Worlds Apart and Survivor: One World. Survivor: Worlds Apart Mickey competed in Survivor: Worlds Apart originally on the red Nagarote tribe. The tribe was weak at the beginning of the game, mainly caused by Rock's illness. When they lost the first immunity challenge, the tribe unanimously voted Rock out. At their second loss, Mickey voted with the majority and sent Laurie home for her perceived untrustworthiness. At the tribe dissolve, Mickey remained on Nagarote along with original tribe members Austin, Miles and Gail. The new Nagarote tribe lost two of the three immunity challenges together. When they lost, Nagarote voted with the majority and sent home former Escameca members Blue Jay and Monica. At the tribe switch, Mickey remained on Nagarote with Miles. They lost the only challenge they had, with Mickey voting with Miles and Derrick in sending home Tiarn. At this point, the merge occurred and Mickey's Nagarote alliance were in control. At the first vote, he, Gail, Austin, Miles and Derrick sent home Callum. The votes at the next tribal were tied between Miles, Derrick and Rick. After the revote, Mickey changed his vote from Rick to Derrick, sending him home. Now in power, the alliance sent home minority members Erin and Rick. By the Final Six, the Nagarote alliance had a significant numbers advantage. However, Gail began to mistrust Austin and asked her alliance to attack. This resulted in the elimination of Austin. At the next tribal, Lucy was the next minority member to be voted out. The hope at the final four was that either Mickey, Miles or Gail would win the final immunity challenge and send Byron home. However, this was not the case and Byron won his spot to the Final Three. The Nagarote women stuck together and with the help of Byron, Mickey became the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Gail to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: One World Mickey returned for Survivor: One World along with his twin brother Jay. He was placed on the blue Salani tribe originally along with the other returning players. Salani only lost one of the first four immunity challenges, with Mickey voting with Jase, Priya, Amy and Ashton and sending home Karina. At the tribe switch, Mickey remained on Salani with original members Jase, Priya, Jorge and Summer and was reunited with his brother. At their first loss, the twins decided to turn on each, but Mickey's alliance held a majority and sent Jay home. The tribe then unanimously voted out Karina's partner, Benjamin. The tribe and Mickey's alliance then suffered a setback when Summer decided to quit the game to be with her sister, who was earlier evacuated. At this point, Mickey made the merge in the minority. The remaining pairs of the game stuck together and held the majority. At the first merged tribal, Mickey voted with Priya, Amy and Adam for Ashton but Josh was voted out. With little allies and chance at playing the game, he voted for Adam and Alice but the pairs voted out Jorge, Ashton, Amy and Priya. By the Final Seven, the pairs wanted to split apart and Mickey was now seen as a valuable swing vote. Aida and Jase wanted their pairs to triumph and with the help of Mickey, they voted out Joe and Michael. However, they then saw Mickey as a threat and decided to blindside him before he takes control of the game. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Jase to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Mickey holds the record for the most individual immunities won during Worlds Apart, with three. *Mickey, along with his brother Jay are tied with the most votes cast against them out of anyone from One World, with thirteen. Category:Survivor: Worlds Apart Castaways Category:Survivor: One World Castaways